


maybe tomorrow will be better [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Male-Female Friendship, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "maybe tomorrow will be better" by meinterrupted.</p><p>"<i>He said I wanna see you again / But I'm stuck in colder weather / Maybe tomorrow will be better / Can I call you then</i></p><p>Or, the one where Steve and Darcy have to huddle for warmth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe tomorrow will be better [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe tomorrow will be better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525935) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



mp3, Length: 15:28  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/maybe%20tomorrow%20will%20be%20better.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:  


A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/maybe-tomorrow-will-be-better).

Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Kari!!! ♥
> 
> Used to fill my "huddle for warmth" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
